Neopets: A Pet's Life
by ultimatemonkey32
Summary: This story mainly focuses on the pets. No human interaction whatsoever. This story will be filled with romance, drama, and comedy. Hope you'll enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To Neopia! Part 1

Hi. Sorry that I had to take it off then put it up then take it off again. I needed some editing to this story. So anyway, this story focuses on the pets. No human interaction. In fact, the pets are the humans. So anyway, I don't own the Neopets website or anything. Hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to Neopia: Part One

Neopia… a world full of magical wonders and majesticness. A world full of strange but wonderful creatures called Neopets. But instead of looking towards the world, let's take a look at a smaller place. It was a sunny day in Neopia Central. The sun is shining and school is only a day away. Summer's almost over and peace falls over the Neopians. Unfortunately, the peace was broken in a distant part of a neighborhood. In a garage, a driving rock rhythm has been heard throughout Neopia. Inside the garage was a blue Bori wearing a black band t-shirt with the words "Black White" meaning of his favorite band, blue jeans, a chain, black skater shoes, and two black wrist bands. His name was Kyoru. Along with him was a blue Gelert wearing a black t-shirt with the words "Rock 'N Roll" in red, blue jeans, black converse sneakers, and a gold earring on his right ear. His name was Roku. Along with him was a green Kougre wearing a white skating t-shirt with a long sleeved black shirt, jeans, chains, and black converse sneakers. His name was Aroki. And lastly, was a yellow Yurble named Chioku. He wore a green t-shirt, blue jeans, black and white skater sneakers, and chains. After they practiced, they begun to hang out at the Neopian mall.

"I can't believe that school starts tomorrow!"

"It's not fair that they shortened summer break!"

"If they didn't, then I would've skated like crazy!!! Right, Kyoru? Kyoru?"

He didn't speak as he gazed upon a beautiful yellow striped Xweetok. She had long shiny blond hair with eyes as gold as a wedding ring with shining blue mascara. She wore two golden earrings on both ears. She also wore a small bright yellow tank top and matching miniskirt and shoes. She wore a golden necklace around her neck with a blue jewel as the centerpiece, two golden wristbands, and a yellow-orange bow tied to her tail. Her name was Sakuya.

"Oh. Sakuya. You do realize that she's dating another guy right?"

"Yeah I know that. But I just can't seem to stay away from her."

"You might as well forget it. Do you know how many boyfriends that she's been through?"

"I dunno, six?"

"Twelve to be exact. The guy she's dating now is number thirteen."

"So?"

"So, what I'm trying to say is that there are like a gazillion guys in our school. Fifteen of them on the football team and only she dated like seven of them. She dated 2 of the members on the basketball team, and currently she's dating Lance."

"Lance the Kyrii?! Are you talking about the same Lance that pushed us aside in the lunch line? The same Lance that was the only guy who ever through tomatoes at us from our End-Of-The-Year concert last year? The same Lance who has dated like a bajillion girls at our school? That Lance?!"

"Yes."

"Crap! And speaking of crap, she's coming this way! Act natural."

Suddenly, Roku was leaning against the wall, Kyoru was leaning against a support beam, Aroki sitting down against the wall and Chioku leaning against the balcony of the second floor.

"Hi Kyoru."

"Oh, hey Sakuya! What are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm just shopping. What about you?"

"I'm just hanging out that's all… heheh… um… you look pretty today!"

"Oh Kyoru, you're probably just the sweetest, cutest, most nicest guy I've ever met!"

Kyoru blushed so red, that the color of his fur turned suddenly to red.

"But it's too bad I can't go out with you. You would've made the perfect boyfriend for me… But since I already have one, sorry. Well, I guess I'll see ya later."

Then she blew him a kiss and Kyoru blushed even more.

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Isn't she the greatest? And she said I would've made the perfect boyfriend if she had the chance… She's so beautiful…"

"Looks like we lost him. Oh that reminds me! Don't we have to go get school supplies for tomorrow?"

"What?"

"Supplies?! The ones that we all already planned to buy before school starts?! Those supplies?!"

"…………………what?"

"Ugh… Okay Roku, you grab the feet, I'll take the arms."

Then Aroki grabbed his arms and Roku grabbed his feet. After a whole hour of dragging him to the office supply store, Kyoru was finally away from his trance.

"…What the?! Hey! Why are we at the office supply store?!"

"We're here to get those supplies for school that we planned to buy."

"Looks like we're not the only ones."

As they entered, the whole store was crowded enough to fill the stands of a high school football game.

"Aw man! How are we gonna get those supplies now?!"

"Easy just grab a cart and go!"

As they grabbed a cart, suddenly a yellow and black hand grabbed it too. Kyoru's eyes followed they hand all the way up to show an ugly looking Moehog. He had beady little eyes, a giant unibrow, a bright green tight t-shirt with the words "Greatest Man On The Planet" in white, bleached washed blue jeans, and brown suede backless shoes. His name is Ikura. Then, Kyoru covered his eyes in horror that was brought upon to him.

"Ahhhh!!! It's like looking at the backside of an orangutan!!!"

"Ha-ha… very funny Kyoru-loser!"

"Kyoru-loser?"

"Yeah! Now give me back this cart!"

"Your cart?! I found it first!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"You lie!"

Then, after a long pause… SMACK!!! Kyoru has punched his face into his mouth. He wiped his hands on his shirt in disgust.

"Gross! I touched him!"

Ikura recovered after pulling his face out and then he grabbed Kyoru by the collar.

"Okay that's it! You're gonna get it!"

"Eww… You're touching me!"

Ikura's face got closer to him.

"Shut up! Or you're gonna be looking at the other side of your face."

"Gross! Do you have to get so close up to my face?!"

"Why I oughta!!!"

Suddenly, Sakuya separated both of them.

"Okay! Stop!"

"Why hello Sakuya… My you're looking lovely today…"

"Eww…"

"Well anyway, I'll see you later my sweet…"

Then he blew a kiss to Sakuya. The heart that came out of the kiss turned shriveled up and grey and fell to her feet. She help Kyoru up and held him close for comfort.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh… yeah…"

"(giggle) You are so cute! Here, I'll give you a kiss on the cheek just to get you back to your senses."

She took Kyoru's face up close to her and gave him a soft and long kiss on his cheek. During the process, his face turned redder than a tomato during the summer time.

"I'll see you later Kyoru!"

"Yeah…"

"Ahem… Kyoru, the supplies?"

"Who needs supplies when I got… her…"

"Seriously dude. You need to find another girl."

"What?"

"Never mind."

After grabbing a cart, they noticed the sea of people crowding their way to the supplies.

"How are we gonna get through all of these people?"

"Simple. FLEE!!! FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!"

Suddenly, the sea of people turned into a maelstrom of panic and terror for no single reason at all. There were even screams like "Ahh!!! You heard what that fat, chubby bear-thing said!!! FLEE!!!" and a conversation of panic like "Ahh!!! Hey!!! Why are we fleeing?!!!" "I don't know!!! But since that fat kid told us to, FLEE!!! FLEE WHILE WE'RE STILL YOUNG AND ALIVE!!!" After about 10 minutes or so, the whole store area was cleared out.

"Great job Chioku!!! Your fleeing idea even had the registers empty!!!"

"Hey! Free stuff then!!"

"Oh no! I can't have Sakuya think I'm some kind of heartless criminal by stealing this stuff! She's gonna hate me for that and she'll never wanna talk to me again! And I cannot handle a girl that I like hating me so much! Got it?!"

"Whatever, now shut up and take these stacks of paper and binders to my dad's car."

"Okay…"

As Kyoru walked over to Roku's car, Ikura popped out of the trunk.

"Criminal! I shall take you to justice!!!"

"Roku! There's some kind of horrible creature in your trunk!!!"

"Is it a friendly alien?"

"No, it's an Ikura!!!"

"I'll get the bat."

After a while of waiting, Roku came out with a giant metal bat with a nail sticking into it. Then, he gave Ikura a giant massive blow to the head and then they went home.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To Neopia! Part 2

Hi people. Here's the next chapter. I'll put up more soon. Hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome to Neopia: Part Two

As the boys drove the way home, Sakuya was seen in her room in a towel drying off from a shower for the big day tomorrow. She then slipped into her nightgown and then opened her diary. She started writing.

"_Dear Diary, well, tomorrow's the big day. Lance and I had a great time tonight at the movies. Problem was that he made me pay for it. That was really rude of him to do that…"_

Suddenly she stopped writing and noticed a picture of Kyoru and her at the park at a community picnic with each other two summers ago at her bedside. She then took the picture and stared at it for a while then collapsed onto her bed with the picture held to her chest then she stared at the ceiling for a while and smiled. Her face started to blush as she thought of what it would be like for her to go out with a guy like Kyoru.

"_Kyoru… why do I feel this way about you?"_

She closed her eyes for a while and then shook out of it.

"(sigh) What am I thinking? I can't break up with Lance, that would be too mean of me. But… then again…"

She stared back at the picture. The picture showed Kyoru with one arm around her and Sakuya snuggled up to his chest, both smiling at the camera. Kyoru looked embarrassed by the fact that the girl of his dreams is very close to him.

"Kyoru is the most sweetest, gentlest, cutest, most caring person I've ever met… What do I do? Maybe, I can just wait for a while and see how he feels…"

As Sakuya started dreaming, Kyoru, one block away from her house, was panicking. He ran around in circles in his room as his pet Anubis, Nibbler, was watching his pacing.

"What do I do?! I haven't picked out my clothes yet, and mom has them in the dryer!!! I can't wait now!!! School starts tomorrow and already I'm panicking!!!"

"Honey, your clothes are ready!"

"Yes!! Thanks mom!!!"

He grabbed the clothes out of the dryer and started to hang them on his door knob. Then, he looked out the window and saw Sakuya's house from a distance. He noticed her lying in bed with the picture they took two summers ago. Then, we walked over to his bedside stand and took out the same picture they took out from his drawer. He stared at it for a while and collapsed in bed the same way Sakuya did.

"(sigh) Sakuya… I love you but I can't tell you… Not only that…………I'm actually kinda…… heartbroken. I mean you have Lance, the most popular guy in school. Not only that, Sakuya is head cheerleader of the school, leader of Peer Leadership, and all around the most popular girl in school."

He sat up in his bed and stared at the picture again.

"And what am I? Just an unpopular member in a band who rides 2 miles per hour on a skateboard."

He set the picture back on his nightstand and stretched out in bed. He stared at the ceiling for nearly two hours straight. Then, he fell into a deep sleep. He was about asleep for nearly 8 hours until a voice woke him up.

"Dude! Hey wake up! You're gonna miss the bus!!!"

"Huh?!"

Kyoru suddenly woke up and ran out to the bus stop with toast in his mouth and a skateboard in hand. Luckily, he got on the bus in time. He looked everywhere for a place to sit until it was his big chance. Sakuya was sitting next to the window in seat 11. He walked over there non-chalantly until Butoii, a red Grarrl about twice Kyoru's size wearing a black t-shirt with a symbol of a mouth with sharp teeth embedded on it while wearing red high-tops and headphones, tripped him. Kyoru clumsily fell down the aisle of the bus and rolled all the way to seat 11. He looked up and noticed Sakuya with her usual bright yellow tank top, mini skirt, and shoes with gold earrings and a large bright orange bow on her tail. She looked down at Kyoru and just smiled and giggled.

"(giggle) Hey Kyoru. Wanna sit with me?"

"Uh… yeah…"

She took away her bookbag next to her to make space for Kyoru, who sat near the edge of the seat while looking away from her and blushing. Sakuya smiled and giggled again.

"You're not really sitting next to me unless you're actually next to me."

She took him by the arm and pulled away from the edge. Her pull was so strong that in fact, he suddenly found himself touching Sakuya's left side of her body. They were so close to each other that they stared at each other for so long and just blushed. Then they both shook it off and just enjoyed each other's company until they get to the school.

"So… uh… Sakuya, um… you look nice today."

"Oh uh… (giggle) you too…"

"Well um… how was your summer?"

"Uh… great I guess."

Both stared at each other for a long time until they both said.

"Um can I talk to you about something?"

They both blushed again. Kyoru looked anxious so he spoke first.

"Um… Sakuya?"

"Yes?"

"How long have you been with Lance?"

Sakuya looked disappointed and looked away from him in disappointment.

"Oh… I guess a couple of weeks…"

"Oh, um… that's great I guess."

"No, it's not, really."

"Why?"

"…"

"Sakuya?"

"I guess… it's just that… I… I-I… l lo… l l-ove…"

She stared at him for a really long time until both of their faces nearly touched. Her eyes started to close and her lips were about ready to come in for a kiss. This lasted until the bus stopped at the school. Then both of them snapped out of it.

"Uh… looks like we're here!"

"Yeah… that was quick."

Kyoru got up and got off the bus towards the school. Back on the bus, Sakuya looked back at Kyoru, looked down at the floor and almost started to cry.

"_A little too quick… Oh Kyoru…"_

As Kyoru walked into the building, he looked back and saw Sakuya running up to him. She quickly ran over and gave him a hug. She started to cry in his arms.

"Sakuya, what's wrong with you?"

"Kyoru… I… I can't say it... All I wanted to tell you was that… I just want you to like me…"

"Sakuya, I already like you…"

He took her chin and lifted her face up and wiped off the tears. She smiled and then gave him a big hug. Kyoru blushed and pulled away from her gently.

"Alright, that's enough hugs for now. Besides, it's 7:30 in the morning, not a really good time for crying and hugs."

He looked around and about everyone in the building were mindless zombies getting ready for their day.

"Or maybe it is a good time for crying and hugs."

Sakuya giggled and gave Kyoru a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. He looked back at her going to the bathroom to wipe off the tears. As she went to the bathroom, he went over to the bulletin board with Akori, Roku, and Chioku. They looked around to check which homerooms they're in. Kyoru checked first.

"Alright! I'm in the same homeroom as Sakuya! Oh no! I'm in the same homeroom as Ikura!!! Man, what a bummer!!!"

Then Roku checked his.

"No fair! I get stuck with Lance! How unfortunate is that??!!!"

Akori and Chioku checked theirs. Akori wasn't pleased.

"Aw crap!!! I have to get stuck with **you!!!**"

"Alright!!! We can be homeroom buddies!!!"

"No! Not homeroom buddies!!! Oh God, help me!!! I'm in the same room as the human garbage disposal!!!"

They all said their goodbyes and headed straight towards their homeroom. The only problem is that the school building is huge enough to have 4 floors, so as Kyoru walked down to room 409, he was already lost.

"Man, this whole school is like a maze… How am I suppose to get to my room now?"

Suddenly, he saw Sakuya in the halls.

"Hey Sakuya! Do you know where our homeroom is?"

"You're in the same homeroom as me? That's so cool!"

She ran and gave him a giant hug. Her tail started to wag back and forth as a sign of happiness.

"I thought I told you, go easy on the hugs! Well anyway, so where is room 409?"

"I just found it follow me!"

She took Kyoru's arm and ran over to room 409. As the two went inside the room, they recognized some familiar faces. Toron, a green Buzz who is part of Butoii's gang and scams and gambles kids out of their money and then treats other things like a business. He wore a black beanie, grey t-shirt, blue jeans, and black converse and carries a toothpick in his mouth. Next to him was Yoron, a blue Jetsam who is very violent and often beat kids up if they try to mess with him. He is also the third member of Butoii's three-man group and is not much of a talker, usually either one word, one short sentence, or just gestures. He wears a red t-shirt with a fist insignia embedded into it, blue jeans, and white shoes. Sakuya and Kyoru also recognized Jimmy, an orange Shoyru who tends to be very accident prone, not just getting beaten up by bullies. He wears a green t-shirt, blue jeans, and red tennis shoes. And lastly was Silent Joe, a green Techo who is highly intelligent but hardly speaks a word. He never says a single word and only communicates by nodding or shaking his head as yes or no. He also tends to be part of the school A/V Club and Band. He wears a white shirt, orange khaki pants, and checkered shoes. He also wears glasses.

"Wow, it's like walking into a yearbook."

"Let's go find a seat together!"

"Huh?"

And like always, Sakuya took Kyoru by the hands and dragged him to a seat next to the window and sat with each other. Sakuya smiled and blushed as Kyoru just blushes with awkwardness. After 5 minutes, the teacher has come in.

"Hello class, I'm your homeroom teacher, Mr. Hawk."

It was a middle-aged blue Eyrie. He wore a grey suit with a white shirt underneath whilst wearing a red neck tie and grey pants. He also wore black shoes and a gold watch on his left arm.

"Okay class, welcome back to another year of school. For the next 10 minutes, we will be handing out your schedules for the semester. I'll call you by last name first then, first name."

"Arwith, Aaron."

An electric Zafara came up to get his schedule.

"Baker, Jimmy."

As time passed, the list went on to more B-lettered last names until Kyoru's came.

"Cruiser, Kyoru."

When he got his schedule, he had Geometry 1st period, Wood Shop 2nd, Physical Education 3rd, Latin I 4th, Language Arts 5th, Biology 6th, History 7th, and AP Band for Extra Curricular Activity (E.C.A Class).

The list kept going. From Dillwood, Toron, to Greengrove, Yoron.

"Hanson, Sakuya."

Her schedule had Geometry 1st, Home Economics 2nd, Physical Education 3rd, Spanish I 4th, Language Arts 5th, Biology 6th, History 7th, and Cheerleading for E.C.A Class.

"Hey Kyoru! You and I have identical schedules!"

"Oh… Um… That's great!"

"Now we can finally spend more time with each other!"

"But what about your boyfriend?"

"Oh don't mind him… He is such a big jerk sometimes… I'm even thinking about breaking up with him…"

"Is he really that bad?"

"Bad? Horrible is the correct term. He is such a jackass. He makes me pay for everything on each of our dates! He wouldn't even comfort me whenever I get too cold, too scared, or even when I cry… He wouldn't even let me hold his hand or hug him… He said it might 'ruin his complexion and reputation'… He can be so irritating sometimes…"

"Then why did you go out with him then?"

"I just don't know. I thought he would make the perfect boyfriend but… he's just all wrong…"

"So what kind of boy would you like?"

"Just a really sweet, cute, caring, nice boy who would comfort me whenever I get cold, scared, or break down and cry. A boy who would make me happy and laugh all the time. Someone who would care about me instead of himself. Like you…"

"Me?"

"Yeah… but I know that'll never happen right?"

"Um… yeah… (sigh)…"

Suddenly, out of the blue, Ikura popped right in front of Sakuya's face and ruined the moment.

"I heard you like sweet and caring guys!!! Like me huh, babycakes?"

"Ikura!!!"

She smacked him in the face with a dictionary and sent him flying towards the teachers desk who was about to give him his schedule.

"Quentino, Ikura."

He landed on the teacher's desk on his back and then received his schedule. It was: Biology 1st, Language Arts 2nd, Physical Education 3rd, German I 4th, History 5th, Wood Shop 6th, Geometry 7th, and Muzak Band for E.C.A. Class.

"What?! No fair! My schedule's completely different than Kyoru's or Sakuya's!!! I demand a change!"

"Sorry Ikura, you cannot change your schedule on the first day of school. You can only change after 3 weeks are up."

"Why you middle-aged, old geezer!!!"

"You have detention!"

Everyone laughed.

"Ikura got detention on the first day! That's gotta be a new record!"

After the first bell rang, Kyoru and Sakuya found themselves in Geometry. Then, a tall Starry Zafara came in.

"Hello, class, my name is Mr. Smarts. And welcome back to another year of learning! First let me call roll. Agersmith, Roku?"

"Here."

"Allsworth, Chioku?"

"Here."

"Bradley, Lance?"

No answer.

"Bradley, Lance?"

Still no answer.

"Is there a Mr. Lance here?"

Kyoru frowned and looked at Sakuya.

"Lance is gonna be here?"

"Yeah I guess."

"So much for being with each other."

A red Kyrii came in. He had long red hair that was slicked back. He wore a tight blue t-shirt and tight blue jeans. He wore brown boots and has a conceited look on his face. He had a body which looked like he worked out over the summer. As he walked through the door, all the girls swooned and fainted… except for Sakuya.

"I'm here… Lance Bradley."

He sat in a seat next to Sakuya and she just buried her face in her hands of embarrassment while he put his physically fit arms around her in front of her best friend.

"Hello, Sakuya… You look lovely today…"

"Um… Hi Lance…"

"Oh, I see that you're sitting next to this guy right here… Kyoru right? I still can't believe you hang out with a lame, metal headed, skater…"

"Well, technically he's not…"

"Sshh… don't speak…"

Kyoru looked away from Sakuya and out the window.

"Cruiser, Kyoru?"

"…"

"Cruiser, Kyoru?"

"………………Here…"

As Lance flirted with all the other girls around him, Sakuya looked back at the saddened Kyoru and couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"_Kyoru…"_

Then, Kyoru's friends looked back at him too.

"Hey Kyoru, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh… Yeah I'm fine…"

"Damn… I've never seen him this depressed before…"

Right after school, the end-of-the-school-day announcements came on.

"It has been a great day for all of you here, I hope that we get another one like this tomorrow. Now I just want everyone to know that we have Homecoming coming up! Thank you."

As Kyoru walked through the halls towards the buses, Sakuya ran up to him.

"Kyoru!"

"Sakuya?"

"I just wanna ask you if we could hang out sometime after school…"

"Uh… well…"

"Come on… This whole day, you've been so depressed… I just wanna make it up to you for what happened in Geometry today…"

"Look… Sakuya… You don't really have to do this for me…"

"Come on… Please? I just wanna see you happy."

"Well…"

Suddenly, Lance came up to the two. He smiled and put his arms around Sakuya.

"Let's go Sakuya… You and I have a date today remember?"

"Oh… right… I forgot… well… I guess… I'll see you later Kyoru…"

"… Just go…"

Lance chuckled and walked away from him.

"Come on Sakuya, let's leave the commoner alone. It's obvious that he doesn't want you around anymore."

She looked back and said nothing. As the couple walked away, Kyoru looked back at her and left without saying a word.


	3. Chapter 3: Kyoru and His Heart

Hello again people. Here's the next chapter! See, I'm not really the type who loves sad endings so I'm putting up more chapters. I want to entertain my readers with the use of sadness then happiness. So hope you like it and I will put up more chapters as soon as I can.

* * *

Chapter 3: Kyoru and His Heart

That night, Kyoru laid in his bed looking at the ceiling in thought. No matter what, he couldn't keep his mind off of Sakuya. The fact that his crush was just taken away from him by Lance just leaves him in pain.

"_If she's gonna go out with that jerk, fine. I see how it is."_

He rolled over to his lamp and turned it off and tried to sleep. The next day, Kyoru got on the bus to see Sakuya sitting in her usual spot. He went over to her seat while Sakuya tried to get his attention.

"Hey Kyoru! Over here! Um… Kyoru?"

Instead, he just walked right past her to sit in an empty seat next to a window. She quickly moved over to a seat right next to him.

"Hey Kyoru, what's up?"

He said nothing. He looked over to his shoulder and saw Sakuya smiling and just turned his attention back to the window. She stared at him for a while and sat there quietly.

"Kyoru… is something the matter?"

"…I'm fine."

"Well you don't look fine to me."

"No, no. It's perfectly normal for a guy to be quiet because a girl promised to make something up to him and just suddenly has a date on short notice."

"Look. I'm sorry about yesterday and I just-"

"Save it. Why don't you go talk to your little Prince Charming, Lance? I don't need your apology."

"But Kyoru I-"

"Just leave me alone."

So then the two just sat there quietly without making a sound. Then Lance suddenly showed up sitting right next to Sakuya.

"Well if it isn't the loser."

"…"

"What's the matter, dork? Cat got your tongue?"

"Go away."

"Ooh look, I'm Kyoru, the leader of the one-man geek parade!"

"Shut up."

"I have no life and I can't get a date because of my dorky personality."

"I'm warning you."

"Think I'm so cool cause I'm in a band and I skate! Oh hello Sakuya, wanna go out on a date with me? No? Waahhh… I'm so emo… I think I'm gonna go cut myself!"

"Lance, stop! You're hurting his feelings!"

"How can he feel pain? I mean he's got that stupid shell doesn't he? Hahahaha!!!"

Suddenly Kyoru turned around, enraged, and landed a giant blow to Lance's face.

"Agh! You nerd! Look what you did to my face!"

"Not so pretty now that you got that humongous lump on you huh?!"

Then everyone turned around and gasped.

"Alright! Fight! Fight!"

Lance got up and then landed a punch on Kyoru while Kyoru roundhoused him on his neck. Then they grabbed each other and tackled each other down while landing punches and kicks. So then the bus driver pulled over to separate the two.

"Alright! That's enough! You two are gonna have to deal with the counselor when we get to school!"

Kyoru got up wiping blood off of his chin. And glared at Lance and then at Sakuya, who was surprised that Kyoru would do this.

"Kyoru!"

"What do you want now?!"

"I can't believe you would do this!"

"If you would rather take that guy's side, then be my guest! I've had it with you!"

"Fine! I'm never gonna speak to you anymore Kyoru!"

He just turned away from her and back to the window. When they arrived at the school, Kyoru was immediately sent to the counselor's office.

"So Kyoru. Tell me. I know that you and Lance had some kind of fight back on the bus there, but I wanna know why."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Come on Kyoru. Not talking about it is not gonna make you feel any better. Now what's wrong?"

"Okay fine. I'll tell you why. Everything was going great yesterday until Lance shows up. He started to go out with my best friend Sakuya and I wasn't too crazy about it because Lance had been picking on me ever since middle school. I mean I guess I got a little jealous but what really set me off was that he was rubbing it in my face. Then Sakuya promised to make it up to me that we would hang out after school. But then Lance shows up and takes Sakuya away on a date that JUST came up. I couldn't take it. She promised me."

"So I see. So Lance has been causing trouble before this year started."

"Yes. And then this morning he started to rub it all in my face again. I just couldn't take it, so then I snapped. I landed a large punch into that pretty boy's face. I had to. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to do something. And then Sakuya wouldn't even wanna talk to me anymore."

"Okay Kyoru, I'm not gonna punish you but I do suggest that you talk to Sakuya and talk it out with her."

"I don't think I will. But thanks anyway."

"No problem."

So Kyoru headed back to class and sat down near the window. Sakuya stared at Kyoru for a while and finally broke the silence.

"You know…"

He moved his eyes towards Sakuya's.

"I just can't believe that a sweet and adoring guy like you would actually do something like this."

"…Why are you talking to me?"

"Because…"

"Because what? You wanna tell me that you're not gonna see me anymore? That you don't wanna be my friend anymore? That you think that you'd rather have better friends than me?"

"Because I care."

"What are you saying?"

"Look, I know that my relationship with Lance is crushing you."

"…So?"

"And it's also crushing me too. Kyoru, I wanna stay as your friend. It's just that sometimes you have ways to get me angry."

"…Your point?"

"My point is that… I just don't want you to actually become like this."

Then after a long silence, Lance stepped in and dragged Sakuya away from Kyoru. Then he went up to Kyoru's face and glared at him.

"You better stay away from her if you know what I mean."

"As usual, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know what I mean. Stay away from Sakuya."

"Get out of my face or I'll bust up yours."

"Come on Sakuya. Let's go."

He watched as Sakuya was in his arms walking away from Kyoru towards a seat very far away from him. Later on, Kyoru was talking to Akori, Roku, and Chioku during lunch.

"You see what you get for just sticking to one girl who is also already taken?"

"I don't really care. If she wants to hang out with that chump, fine. But… I just… don't know."

"Dude, look. If you really wanted Sakuya back, then just tell her that you like her."

"I can't. Then I would look like a total idiot in front of her."

Then Sakuya appeared right in front of Kyoru.

"Um… hey Kyoru."

"What do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you wanna take a walk with me."

"What about your pretty boy boyfriend, Lance?"

"Just walk with me."

So then Kyoru reluctantly walked with her behind the school.

"Listen Kyoru. I know you're still mad about yesterday but…"

"But what?"

"I wanna make it up to you."

"Here we go again."

"Kyoru, please."

"I'm guessing that this is just another lame attempt for me to like you again. Is that it?"

"Well…"

"Look. If you have a date with your Prince Charming, then just say so."

"I don't. That's the thing. (sigh) Kyoru… the thing is about Lance is… he just doesn't know when to stop…"

"What are you saying?"

"He never gives me my own space, he never listens to what I say, he never wants to know about what I wanna do, and he never lets me to talk to any of my guy-friends. Kyoru… I don't love him…"

"Why couldn't you tell me this problem to me before?"

"Because I don't want you to do something about it yourself."

"Well you should've. That's what friends are for."

"But he never lets me talk to you. And this is the only time that I can. To be here… with you…"

Kyoru looked at Sakuya's sad face and replied.

"Look… even though you're going out with someone I don't like… I just want you to know that…"

"That's why I broke up with him…"

Then Kyoru quickly looked up to her in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you angry?"

"No, of course not! But… why?"

"Well I never have time to myself and with you and well…"

She then hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Do wanna go to the movies tonight?"

"You mean you and me?"

"No, just a couple of friends too."

"Aww man."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, you just kinda ruined the moment there."

She giggled and kissed him again.

"Kyoru Cruiser, you are such a card…"

"Well… I guess I am."

So then they walked with each other back to the cafeteria with each other, talking and joking. The next day, Kyoru was just finished putting his books in his locker until Sakuya ran behind him and jumped on top of him.

"Morning Kyoru!"

"Agh! Morning Sakuya! Isn't it a little early to be jumping on my spine?!"

"Sorry I'm just so happy today!"

"Well why?"

"Because Lance got suspended when the administrator found adult rated magazines in his locker and book bag."

"Heh… Serves him right."

So then the two walked with each other to their next class in happiness.


End file.
